The Little Elizabeth Brisby
Thomas O'Malley and Mice Style's second movie spoofs of "The Little Mermaid" It appear on YouTube on January 17, 2015 ''Cast: *Ariel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Eric - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Flounder - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Sebastian - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat)'' *''Scuttle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''King Triton - Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Ursula - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince)'' *''Flostam and Jestam - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South)'' *''Grimsby - Robin Hood (Robin Hood)'' *''Chef Louis - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Carlotta - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Max - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book)'' *''Aquata - Faline (Bambi 2)'' *''Andrina - Cindy Bear'' *''Arista - Gadget Hackwrech (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Atina - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Adella - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes)'' *''Alana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs)'' *''Ursula as Vanessa - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Priest - Spike (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Shark - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)'' * Giant Ursula - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toys (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Sailors during Storm - Rats (The Secret of NIMH) * Washerwomen - Auntie Shrew, Ma and Bridget (The Secret of NIMH, The Lion King 1 1/2 and An American Tail) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Mice (An American Tail) Scence: # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 2 - Dongwa's Concert ("Daughters of Tom") # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 3 - Mrs. Brisby at the Sunken Ship # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 4 - Mrs. Brisby Meets Thomas O'Malley # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 5 - Mouse Queen Watches Mrs. Brisby # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 6 - "Part of Your World" # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 7 - To the Surface # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 8 - Storm at the Sea # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 9 - Jerry is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 10 - "Under the Sea" # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 11 - Mrs. Brisby's Hidden Treasure # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 12 - Mouse Queen's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 13 - In Jerry's Kingdom # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 17 - Mouse Queen Takes Change # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 18 - The Wedding Ship # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 19 - The Sun Sets # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 20 - Mouse Queen's Wrath # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Little Elizabeth Brisby Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2002) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Animaniacs (1993) * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2006) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * Carrotblanca (1995) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * Song of the South (1946) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (2004) * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army (1979) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Voice: Casting characters Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Ariel Jerry.jpg|Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Eric Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Flounder Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Sebastian Iago.jpg|Iago (Aladdin) as Scuttle Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as King Triton Mouse Queen.jpg|Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) as Ursula Jirass.jpg|Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) as Jestam Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg|Prince John (Robin Hood) as Chef Louis Mama.png|Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Carlotta Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg|Faline (Bambi 2) as Aquata cindybear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Andrina Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Arista Hello Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Attina Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) as Adella Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Alana 01.png|Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Ursula as Vanessa natsunomeryu.jpg|Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) as Shark King Dark.jpg|King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) as Giant Ursula|link=Thomas O'Malley Matthias.jpg|Matthias (Redwall) as Grimsby Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as Max Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as Flotsam Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Harold the Seahorse Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman (Ultraman) as itself Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Priest Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army) as itself The Muppets Characters.jpg|The Muppets Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Category:Mices